Melinda
by Doug2
Summary: A tale from the diary of Melinda Wyatt.


_Melinda  
_

Dear Diary,

My name is Melinda Wyatt. I live with my mother and father in an old Victorian mansion in San Francisco. My brother lives at Berkley and is studying architecture at U.S.C. I am really, really interested in biology and I hope to become a biochemist. I also like roller blading, basketball, weepy romance novels, scary science fiction, traveling to exotic places, the occult and supernatural phenomenon. In the two houses next to us lives the rest of our family. To our immediate right is the home my Aunt Prue Wellington and my cousin Peter. She is estranged from her husband right now, but we can always hope. She had another daughter who was killed a couple of years ago, but that's another long tale. On the other side of Aunt Prue's house is the house of Uncle Dick and Aunt Phoebe Rockwell and their six children. My cousins are Patty, Penny, Paul, Portia, Pearl and Patrick. Aunt Phoebe is real neat. Even though she's almost as old as my folks, it's like she's never stopped being seventeen. She is someone a teenager can really talk to. Not that my Mom can't be a lot of fun, but she still has to be a Mom. Lastly I guess I should mention that being very unusual to begin with, I have one very unique quality. I am a witch. So is everyone else in my family, except my Dad. And he is unique because he is almost a hundred years old and looks younger than any of my aunts. You must be dying to know what it's like to be a witch. I can actually make time stand on end. Instead of falling like it always goes in one direction, I can make it balance on end so it goes nowhere. My Mom can do the same thing. Let me tell you about what happened just the other day. It's so amazing that I must start my tales off with this one.

My cousin Peter and I were heading to school one day last week. It was a sunny fall afternoon. We're both in the senior class at John Marshal High School.

"Mom, still thinks I should get my engineering degree. She thinks I'm so good with numbers. I don't really know where my interests lie." said Peter.

"I definitely want to go to U.S.C. They can give me a great background in biochemistry. I can help cure diseases and make people well again. That's what I really find neat." said I.

"It thought most of the disease fighting was done with genetics now?" asked Peter.

"Yea, but I want something I can really get my hands on. Geneticists spend most of their time in front of a computer. I want the smell of carbon compounds and nitrogen extracts in my nose when I head home." I replied.

"You are one different girl, Melinda Wyatt." admitted Peter.

"Hey, we both have our differences, Mr. Psychokinetic!" I teased him.

"Shh! Quiet about that. We got through school with people thinking we were fairly normal. I want to keep it that way." said Peter.

"Not even a little?" I asked.

"No, I want to be like everyone else." said Peter.

"Well. Ummmm. I'd like be just a little special. It gives me an edge in everything I try and do. Besides, being a witch isn't all that much extra help. Unless I spell something, of course. It can't make me rich and famous. So I must live my life like everyone else. With that little extra edge." I said smirking.

"Different is cool." said Peter, "But it's not for me."

Not far from the school, Peter and I saw a new kid standing on the corner. Everyone walking by him was ignoring him. This seemed unusual because we have a fairly friendly crowd at our school. He was looking directly at us so I walked up to welcome him to the school.

"Hi." said I.

"Hello there." he said.

"You new to the school?" I asked.

"No, I used to go here, quite a ways back?" he said.

"That's funny. I've been going here for four years and I don't remember you. I'm Melinda." I said introducing myself.

"Pete." said my cousin.

"Jason, Jason Somers." he said.

I went to take his hand and he kind of pulled away. Then the weirdest thing happened. My hand went right through his hand.

"Whoa! As you really there or not." I asked.

"Yes and no. You are looking at me, but I'm not really in your world. I used to go to school here back in the late 1980's, but I died in a car accident when I was 16." said Jason.

"Whoa. That is totally weird." I said.

"How come we can see you?" asked Peter.

"Because I need your help and your family's help. Will you, please?" he pleaded

"You mean like the help of some... um.. W-I-T-C-H-E-S?" said I.

"That's it." Jason said.

"OK. We'll see what my folks can do. Meet us here after school." I said.

"Tubular!" he exclaimed.

The last bell sounded so we ran for our home rooms.

Peter had football practice after school so I escorted Jason to my house. Mom had been doing some work at home so she was there when we got there. She owns a chain of Asian restaurants called "The Pied Piper."

"Is that you, Melinda." Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom. Mom, do you remember a Jason Somers?" I called out to the kitchen.

Mom came walking toward us. "Where did you drag that name up? Have you been talking to Phoebe about our family secrets?" asked Mom. When she saw the two of us standing there she completely dropped the stack of computer bubble cards she was carrying.

"Whoooooa." she exclaimed with a blank expression on his face. Mom can get very flustered at times.

"Hello, Piper." said Jason.

"Jason. How? Why? What are you doing here?" asked Mom.

"Do you know each other?" I asked in shock.

"We were going together for quite a while just before I... um... died! Your Mom was very special to me," said Jason.

"You're my Mom's old boyfriend!" I asked my Mom.

"Well, sort of. Maybe. No. Yes. He was definitely my significant other. I'm sorry, Jason. This is a shock. It's been, um, almost forty years. How have you been?" Mom asked.

"Just hanging around being a ghost. Some old, some old literally. You look wonderful still. You still have that look of wonder in your eyes that I loved so much. You're daughter is beautiful." said Jason.

I kind of blushed.

"Oh, come on. I'm so much older than you now. I'm married with two kids and I have a wonderful husband," said Mom.

"Hey, that's OK, that's cool. My life is the one that ended too soon. I accepted that long ago. I am just so happy you have glad a wonderful life. And a witch no less! That's one little secret you never told me."

"Actually, I didn't even know, WAY back then." explained Mom.

And that's why I've come to ask for your help from the Charmed Ones!" Jason announced.

"UMMM! Like what kind?" inquired Piper.

"Help a ghost! That's wild!" I said with excitement.

"It's not for me. My younger brother has a son, Jason. My namesake. Do you believe it? Anyway he is in the 9th grade and has gotten into a gang, the Sync Rats. They have gotten into devil worship. Not the real kind, but a demon took advantage of this cult and now they are his disciples. They have been robbing stores and stealing things. Strange and wild things! I don't know what for, but I suspect the demon has some devious plot in mind." explained Jason.

"Can you get me a list of what was stolen? And do you know where they contact this demon?" asked Mom.

"No problem. They meet at the Radcliff mausoleum in the old Bennington cemetery. Look behind you, you'll find a list of stolen items," said Jason.

A hand written list appeared behind Piper. "Good. This will help a lot. Uh huh. OK. OH yuck! Your nephew and his friends have been very busy. I will check with my sisters and we'll look into it." said Mom.

"Uh, Mom! Can't I help, too?" I complained.

"Um, sure! We can always use the hand of a talented witch." said Mom looking a little uneasy.

"ME? Talented? Oh, thanks, Mom. You're the greatest!" I said throwing my arms around her.

"Oh! Anytime, my little Melly, anytime." Mom said stroking my hair.

"Don't worry about a thing. The Charmed Ones PLUS ONE, will take care of everything!" I reassured Jason.

"Thanks. I just want him to get on the right track. I don't want him ending up like I did. You're the coolest, Piper, Melinda." said Jason as he vanished.

Just before dinner Mom and I went over to see Phoebe. Prue was out with her estranged husband.

"Come on in, Piper." said Aunt Phoebe. "Patty, finish fixing the vegetables. I HAVE to talk to Aunt Piper."

"Yes, Mama." said Patty as she chopped up the vegetables by just looking at them.

"She's the greatest help and no sharp knives, no cuts or blood. Witchcraft can be SUCH a blessing." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Especially with such a cool power!" I said.

"Hey, what about how you handle yourself? You'll be better than your Mom before you know it. Remember, what I told you. Your Mom and I were late bloomers!" said Aunt Phoebe.

"Now you sound like Grams." said Mom to Aunt Phoebe.

"So did you really see Jason's spirit and what was so disgusting on that list?" asked Aunt Pheebs.

"Phe-be, dear sister. Please let me tell you first. Reading my mind distracts me so much I can't remember my next thought." said Mom.

"I could tell you." said Aunt Phoebe.

"UM. Yea. When we're together, LET'S EACH TALK. Please. Save your physic powers for the demons." said Mom very frustrated.

"You bet. Now please TELL me what Jason said," said Aunt Phoebe.

"Jason's nephew Jason has been stealing the items to build a magical conduit. This will allow the demon to cross from his place of imprisonment to our world. The Sync Rat gang members know that he is coming. They just don't know how powerful he is and what this demon is capable of in this world with ALL of his powers. He can persuade other disciples and create any army to move against anything he chooses. The Charmed Ones need to stop him now before he crosses over." explained my Mom.

"I could have told you that." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Pheebs!" said Piper.

I just giggled. Aunt Phoebe was always a LOT of fun.

"And Miss Giggles. You think you're up to playing with the BIG WITCHES?" asked Aunt Phoebe eyeing me carefully.

"YES. Besides Jason contacted me first and..."

"You feel a responsibility for him. Good. That's the right attitude. As long as your Mother agrees, welcome aboard." she said to me.

"How do your kids handle all this psychic mind reading, Auntie Phoebe?" I asked.

"Well, we usually just read each others thoughts at home and talk to each other outside of the home. Our house is so quiet at times you could hear a pin drop. So, what was the most disgusting thing YOU found on the list?" asked Aunt Phoebe.

"The heart of a pregnant cat! Yeech!" said my Mom.

"That is totally disgusting." I said agreeing.

"You aren't queasy for a reason are you?" asked Aunt Phoebe.

"Oh heavens, no. At may age? I hope you're not planning another one, too." said Mom.

"Whatever comes along! When Prue gets home, we'll move out. See you later fellow witches" she said letting us out.

"Our problem is two-fold. One, as usual this demon needs to be sent to you know where. Simple. Two, these kids are worshiping him. The demon has probably told them that he/they will be attacked/pressured/whatever. We have to turn their hearts around, too. We have to get them to want to leave the demon. What's our best course?" asked Aunt Prue.

"Eliminate the evil one in front of them! They'll turn pretty nasty then." said Aunt Phoebe.

"They might turn against us or try and help the demon. We have to cleanse their hearts, too. And in turn save Jason's namesake." said Aunt Prue.

"Do you think you could morph into him?" asked Mom.

"I can try. But I'll need you supporting for the special effects. They'll have to be threatened with some serious magic." said Aunt Prue.

"I can check out the Book of Shadows for some great fireworks. So Prue gets to play demon? That's simply righteous. Let's do it." said Aunt Phoebe with great enthusiasm.

"Melinda, you're old enough for me to talk directly to you. I know your mother agreed, but are you SURE you want to be exposed to the danger?" asked Aunt Prue.

"Yes! I am definitely ready." I said positively.

"Just remember what happen to Little Prue, the last time we had help." said Aunt Prue with a lump in her throat.

"It's all right, Prue. We'll be fine. Let's go kick some demon butt!" said Mom.

Last the next night, the three Charmed Ones snuck down to the old Bennington Cemetery. About a dozen high school boys dressed in lamb skin jackets huddled around a gravestone. The air was dark and musty. 

"Hear the spirits of Satan.  
Hear our sacred plea.  
Come to us Messana.  
Sent him to out to me."

Said the Sync Rats leader in the center of their circle.

A gray smoke arose from the grave. It formed a man who stood eight feet high. He wore a blood red smoking jacket, black pants and carried a pipe that he constantly smoked. He had a handsome face and reddish hair. He certainly did look like any demon I had ever seen.

"My goodness lads. You all look in tip-top shape. It seems you brought me the ten pounds of liver I needed. Splendid." The liver disappeared. "That is simply first rate. We only need the last two items. Bring them to me and then we can go forth with our plan. With me at you side." His eyes started to glow and he sounded much more creepy. "NOTHING CAN STOP US! THE WORLD WELL BE OURS!! FAREWELL!" he said as he vanished.

"Good bye, great Messina. Farewell." said the leader.

The gang dispersed as the Charmed Ones moved in.

"I don't know if he needs young people or not, but would you summon him, Melinda? Please." said my Mom.

"Me? You want me to say the incantation? Sure! Let me get in the mood." I concentrated to get in that Wicca feeling. I wanted the spirits of the rocks and trees to help me. Staring at the sky for several minutes I raised my hands and recited! 

Hear the spirits of Satan.  
Hear our sacred plea.  
Come to us Messana.  
Sent him to out to me."

The gray mist returned and the demon reappeared. My Mom immediately froze him.

"Come and help us with the vanquishing spell. This will be your job someday." Mom said.

"You bet. The job is steady, low paying but comes with a lot of satisfaction." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Altogether," said Aunt Prue. 

Winter, spring, summer, fall.  
Nature's forces heed our call.  
Come ye forces from the dell.  
Send this demon straight to hell.

The demon unfroze, turned extremely ugly, said some not so nice things to us and vanished in a puff of dust.

"You're right, Aunt Phoebe. It can be very satisfying." I said.

"Yea, but it doesn't look good on a job resume. Take my advise. Find a career where you can work for yourself. Demon busting does not have regular hours. That's from 25 years of experience," explained Aunt Phoebe.

"We do okay at my company." said Aunt Prue.

"True, Prue, but you're the boss!" said Aunt Phoebe.

"Who's the boss?" I asked.

"Tony Danza." said Mom.

"Where did you get a stupid name like that?" asked Aunt Phoebe.

"OK, Prue. Morph!" said Mom.

Then she turned into a perfect copy of the demon right down to the smoking jacket.

"I say, you lassies will have to come up with the pyrotechnics we will need. And maybe some additional magic too." said Prue in the exact same accent.

"Pretty neat, sister dear." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Wow. That's another neat power!" I said in awe.

"You don't want this one, dear niece. It takes a lot of control and you turn into some pretty disgusting things before you get it right. So when do we need to be back here?" asked Aunt Prue.

"Jason, the friendly ghost can keep a clandestine eye on the gang and let us know when they will be meeting with him again. As for now, let's head home. I'm not one to hang around dark cemeteries at night." said my Mom.

And we headed back home.

Several days later we again met in the same cemetery.

"Is this something you ever get used it." I asked.

"Yes!" said Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe.

"Nooo!" said my Mom. "These places are for the dead, not the living!"

Very soon the Sync Rats gang started to gather. This time they seemed to have the horns of a moose and a death potted flower of some kind.

"Get ready, Pheebs." said Aunt Prue who was already in costume.

The leader of the gang started to recite: 

Hear the spirits of Satan.  
Hear our sacred plea.  
Come to us Messana.  
Sent him to out to me."

With the last line, Aunt Phoebe threw down a potion that caused Aunt Prue to appear in the same place that Messina had appeared previously. Mom and I threw the fireworks, smoke and other effects to add to her entrance.

"Well, my fine henchmen. What did you bring me this time?" said Aunt Prue.

"We brought you the horns of the moose and the flower petunias. This will complete your potion and you can begin your glorious rein." said the leader.

"Hear-hear." chanted the rest of the gang.

"Fools." Prue yelled. "You have not brought me what I needed. A dead plant? This is sacrilege. You swore yourselves to me. Now you will pay! All of you." Prue said pointing at each of them.

"But master, it is what you asked for!" said the leader stuttering.

"Silence. Do you question me?" Aunt Prue said morphing into a more demonic creature with horns. "I will teach you a lesson!"

That was our cue. I read a carefully worded spell that turned their leader into a goat. Phoebe's kids loved having it practiced on them. Strange children, but then their Mother is definitely unique.

A gasp went up went the goat appeared.

"And now for the other traitors." said Aunt Prue.

Mom now froze half of the gang allowing part of them to escape. Mom threw some lightning bolts at them just to keep them running. The other half escaped when I unfroze them. It is a real neat feeling.

Aunt Prue changed back with a sigh of relief. "I must be getting old. It's harder to let my evil side show anymore."

"What about the goat?" I asked.

"He'll change back in a few hours. We'll drop him off at the Humanes Society. I don't think he'll remember a thing. That little episode should scare the evil of them." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Amen." said Mom.

"Let's head home. I'm starved. Morphing is not a easy task." said Aunt Prue.

And back to Halliwell manor headed the Charmed Ones plus one.

"You'll be forever in my debt," said Jason. "My nephew was so scared that he has sworn to his parents to never stray again. I hear that the other Sync Rats have pretty much reformed. But it was my namesake that really needed your help."

"We were glad to help. That's are job. And since it was you, dear Jason, it meant even more. You still have a place in my heart. First loves always do." said my Mom looking at him the way I see her looking a Dad's some- times.

"Wow, Mom. You must have had it bad. Don't fall for a ghost." I said.

"Been there, done that." said Aunt Phoebe.

"PHOEBE!" said my Mom.

"What?" I asked.

"Some OTHER time, sweetheart!" said Mom, kind of flustered. "And... and... I fell for Jason long before THAT ever occurred." said Mom.

"And thank you, Melinda. You certainly have your mother's heart. Always follow it. Thank you all. And farewell." Jason said as he vanished into nothing.

"Good-bye!" I called after him. I could tell what my Mom had seen in him. But someday I will find a nice normal living beau. And I must talk to Aunt Phoebe about that OTHER ghost in my Mom's past.

Yours forever.

Melinda.


End file.
